


Hiding My Heart

by ameliatully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliatully/pseuds/ameliatully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Lydia is a queen and Allison is her sworn shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding My Heart

Allison squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the muffled cries of her queen behind the closed iron doors. It has always been known that Peter Hale was not a gentle ruler and he had proved himself even worse in the marital bed aswell. Allison was by rights the queen's sworn shield but she had no power over the king himself. Therefore she had no choice but to stand there and pretend this did not affect her at all. But it did. She hated him more than she ever thought she could hate anyone. He constantly abused the one she loved and he had always considered her not worthy of her title because she is a woman. Allison was a woman, yes, but she was a true knight all the same. She had always loved reminding men of that as she knocked them into the dirt. Unfortunately for her, the only man she ever dreamed of killing was the most protected man in all the kingdom. And all she could do was absolutely nothing as he made her most beloved cry. Allison was brought back to reality when the iron doors slammed shut as King Peter now stood infront of her.  
"You would be ever so lovely if you smiled a bit more, girl." He quipped, a pretentious grin on his lips. Allison's jaw clenched in frustration as she watched him walk away.  
"I am a knight, your grace. I believe you should refer to me as such." She snapped coldly.  
He stopped dead in his tracks and spun on his heels to face her. The same awful smile was still in place but she could see the anger in his eyes.  
"You forget your place, girl." He approached her ever so carefully, like a predator on the prowl. Allison did not falter before him. She never would.  
"My place is by the queen's side, your grace. As it always will be." This earned her a blatant glare from the king. She fought back the urge to smile proudly to his face. She was surprised to see him give up so easily as she watched him walk away. Then the doors she guarded opened to reveal a very disheveled-looking Lydia.  
"Will you come in, please?" The queen whispered just loud enough for her sworn shield to hear. Allison did as she was told and stepped inside immediately. She closed the door behind her as Lydia went to sit infront of a mirror and began to brush her hair. She had been crying, Allison noticed right away. Her arms were also covered in bruises.  
"Will you help me get dressed for the feast?" Lydia said, her voice gentle as always.  
"I thought you had handmaidens for that, my queen." Her faithful knight replied with a small smile.  
"I was thinking of taking a bath since... I can smell him all over me." Lydia breathed out. The disgusted look on her face reminded Allison how she was not the only one who hated Peter Hale with a burning passion.  
"And I was thinking you could join me." The queen said, a subtle smirk on her lips. Allison went back to the door to make sure it was locked.  
"How long will this have to go on? When will you finally let me kill him?" Allison found herself saying outloud, changing the subject completely. She turned to face her queen who had jumped out of her chair and walked up to her in a haste.  
"You will do no such thing! I told you I would take care of it myself in time..." Lydia softly said. It was no wonder since the walls of the Keep seemed to have ears sometimes.  
"When?" Allison shakily asked. She looked down at the woman who had claimed her heart years ago. They had been friends since childhood and Lydia was one of the few little ladies who never judged Allison's taste for sword fighting. Allison was supposed to marry a high lord and have his children but her lord father soon realized she was not meant for that kind of life. He accepted to let her train along with her brothers since she dreamed of becoming a knight just like them. She grew up to be a fierce warrior and also the most dear friend of the royal princess. No one was surprised years later when Queen Lydia declared that Allison of House Argent would be her sworn shield. Little did they know that they had always been much more than friends.  
"The king has been visiting my bedchamber quite alot recently... I should be with child soon and after I give birth to a son, I will no longer have use of him." Lydia smiled sweetly, as if she wasn't discussing the fact that she would sooner or later murder her own husband.  
"But how will you..?" Allison struggled to find her words. They were speaking of treason here, she did not dare to say the rest.  
"Hush now, let's speak of this no more." Lydia said as she grabbed Allison's hands and pulled her closer. Allison gulped harshly as Lydia looked up to her with those kind and loving eyes she knew so well.  
"I would kill him for you, my love. I hope you know that." Allison whispered. This only made Lydia smile even more. She pulled her knight into a quick but deep kiss.  
"I know." Lydia breathed out after they pulled away. "And I would give up my crown, if only I could, if it meant loving you openly without shame." Allison thought her mind was playing tricks on her at first, since Lydia's words were too good to be true but she was wrong. She had never doubted Lydia's love but in that moment, she was more convinced than ever before.


End file.
